


Sealed With a Kiss

by Lost_xoxo



Series: Baby Story [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, ChanHun, Chanyeol has lot of patience, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, SeYeol, Sehun is cranky, They are like really in love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_xoxo/pseuds/Lost_xoxo
Summary: Even though Chanyeol and Sehun are still love strucked they too have married people problems.





	Sealed With a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Did I say I won’t write anymore chanhun domestic fluff? Guess I can’t be trusted ! ;)  
> Sequel to So This is Love

* * *

Sehun blinks a few times,in an attempt to help his eyes adjust to the sunlight illuminating the room. Slowly he moves closer to the window eyes on a tiny blackbird hoping on the windowsill from the tree branch. 

Feeling a pair of strong arms wrapping around his middle, his lips curve into a smile.

“Why aren’t you in bed?” Chanyeol asks sleepily nuzzling his face on Sehun’s shoulder.

Sehun can never get enough of Chanyeol’s deep voice, it still sounds so sexy and alluring. 

 

“I had to go to the bathroom” He answers with a sigh. With the constant pressure on his bladder it’s a miracle when he can sleep for even 2 hours straight without having to get up to relieve himself. 

“You should have called me” 

“Am not going to call you every time I go somewhere, I am pregnant not invalid...I can still do a few things on my own” Sehun blurts out pushing his hair back frustratedly, it keeps falling on his face...he probably needs a haircut soon. 

“I know you can, but I don’t want you to, at least when I am at home, I can help you out..” Chanyeol kisses just below his ears, on his pulse point sending shiver down to Sehun’s spine. 

“Why did you wake up...I was trying to be as quiet as possible” Sehun replies softly, letting his body relax under Chanyeol’s hold by pressing his back to the other’s chest. 

“I woke up because you weren’t there...I missed my bed warmer” Chanyeol chuckles

“Oww” Chanyeol yelps as Sehun nudges  his stomach with his elbow.

“Is that all I am to you?” Sehun feignes sadness in his voice and jutting out his lower lip not that Chanyeol can see his face.

“Umm let me think you are my part time bed warmer full time husband” a broad grin lightens up Chanyeol’s face. 

 _Husband_

It’s been almost a month since their marriage and honestly he wasn’t used to the term. He still thinks of them as boyfriends. Nothing has really changed between them just now they are legally together.

Sehun lifts up his hand in front of him gazing at the shiny ring adorning his finger.

“I still can’t believe we are married!” Sehun exclaimes in awe at his metal band beautifully reflecting the sunlight.  

“Mmm and I cant believe soon we will have a beautiful addition to our family” Chanyeol’s hands cups the bottom of Sehun’s belly lifting it gently. 

Sehun hums in response closing his eyes smiling. 

“And then we will have more” Chanyeol whispers gleefully. 

“More? Sehun stiffens arching his eyebrow, “ I hope you are talking about getting a dog, cat or even a ferret I don’t mind” 

“Of course not I mean yes we can get a pet but I am obviously talking about more babies, I always imagine our house with cute toddlers walking with their pudgy wobbly feet” Chanyeol cooes into Sehun’s ears. 

“Sounds real cute, but let that remain as your imagination because it’s not happening” Sehun retorts dryly. 

“Cmon Sehunnn” Chayeol drags out his name whining. 

“One more word Park Chanyeol and I will nudge you somewhere else and it won’t be pretty I swear to god” Sehun turns around glaring at his husband who is grinning ear to ear much to his annoyance. 

“Am sorry babe but I can’t take your threat seriously when you look this adorable in your hello kitty pyjamas” 

*

Chanyeol rubs his tired eyes gulping down the left over coffee, he places the empty mug on the table.Stifling a yawn he stretches his arms, and then goes back to leaning in front of the screen. 

Chanyeol dosent notice Sehun’s presence until he nudges Chanyeol’s shoulder gently as if to shake him off his concentration.

Chanyeol looks up from his laptop, his face breaking into a smile seeing Sehun still in his sleepy haze from his evening nap, his hair mussed and sticking out,he is standing with his hands on his hips and wearing nothing but an oversized tshirt. 

“Hey” Chanyeol sticks his hand out to Sehun. 

Sehun walks over to his side, grabbing Chanyeol’s shoulder he eases himself on his lap straddling him, his arms loop around the other’s neck, Chanyeol’s hands rests on his back to keep him steady.

Sehun’s eyes move all over his face, frowning “you look tired” 

“That’s cause I am a little tired” Chanyeol smiles at him. 

Sehun gently touches Chanyeol’s cheek, his lips pressed in a thin line, eyebrows furrowed. Chanyeol can tell he is worried. 

“I am okay, don’t worry about me...Hey is this my tshirt?” Chanyeol asks tugging the hem of the tshirt.

“Yup it’s comfy...and it smells like you” Sehun smiles sheepishly. 

Since his own stuff are becoming snug he has started to raid his husband’s wardrobe for clothes which are still a little loose on him. 

“Umm I love it when you wear my clothes” Chanyeol pushes back the bangs falling over his forehead,he can’t help but notice the glow on Sehun’s face and his hair seems so much more luscious, even though Sehun complains 24/7 about how bad he looks these days. 

“Maybe I should tie my hair, it keeps falling on my eyes” Sehun pouts.

“Umm do that you will look cute” he leans over giving a quick kiss on Sehun’s pouting lips.

“Your mouth tastes like coffee” Sehun says licking his lips.

“Yah I was drinking some otherwise I might have face planted on my laptop” Chanyeol adjusted his thighs so the other could sit more comfortably.

“Why can’t I drink coffee?” Sehun asks sulking. 

“You know why”

“Just one! Drinking one cup of coffee won’t kill me you know” Sehun puffs out his cheeks 

“Why just stop at coffee I might as well offer you a can of beer or even better why don’t you go hit the clubs too, one night of partying wont do any harm am sure” Chanyeol sighs exasperatedly throwing his hands. 

“You are so dramatic” Sehun rolls his eyes, “but if you are up for it, then give me soms soju not beer...I miss drinking” Sehun sighs deeply with his downturned lips. 

“Sure, anything else with that princess?” Chanyeol jeers at him. 

“Remember that one time I got really drunk in the bar?

“How can I not? You get drunk so easily, you kept trying to take off your shirt and climb on the bar counter I had to carry you back to your dorm” Chanyeol shakes his head reminiscing the memory. 

“Well maybe I was trying to live off my stripper fantasy” Sehun winks at him. 

“In that case I would love to see a private show someday”

“I could give you one now” Sehun gives a coy smile unwrapping his arms he starts to pull his tshirt over his head. 

Chanyeol interjects holding his wrist, “Sehun stop, I said someday. Not now”

“Why ? Because I am not sexy...not anymore?” Sehun asks dejectedly, insecurity starts clouding his features. 

“God no! That’s not the reason, you are irresistible, as much as I want you I really need to get back to work, I have a client presentation tomorrow” Chanyeol points at the scattered blueprints lying on the table and a laptop waiting for him to glue his eye back on.

“Your client can wait” Sehun’s eyes glimmer matching the cheeky smile on his face.

“Don’t” Chanyeol mumbles “Don’t do that” he bites on his lips.

“Do what?” his husband asks widening his eyes with innocence.

“You know what you are doing, don’t...please” Chanyeol’s voice sounds needy.

Sehun suppresses a smile clearly enjoying the situation. 

“Am just trying to sit comfortably...otherwise my legs start to get numb” 

“No...you are grinding my thighs...” Chanyeol grips onto Sehun’s hip to try to stop him from moving.

Not that he doesn’t enjoy Sehun’s high libido but at times like this he finds it hard to keep up. 

“Tell me you don’t like it....il stop”

“I...I love it” a moan escapes Chanyeol’s lips.

Sehun wastes no time and grabs a fistful of Chanyeol’s hair and pulls him into a long deep kiss, licking hungrily into his mouth. 

The younger lowers his face and sucks on Chanyeol’s neck, slowly biting his skin which will leave a bruise.

“Baby...I have a meeting tomorrow...”

“So what hmm? ” Sehun purrs into his ear.

“I don’t think my client will appreciate if their architect presents a report with a hickey decorating his neck”

“They will know you are loved”  Sehun’s husky voice is enough to drive Chanyeol wild.

Chanyeol lifts the material of Sehun’s tshirt letting his fingers drift all over his belly. Sehun moans into the touch resting his forehead on the older’s chest. They stay like this for sometime to savour the feeling. 

 ....

“I hate to say it but I really have to get back to work....I have to finish the design” Chanyeol murmurs with a sad smile. 

“Mmm sure” Sehun snuggles even closer to his husband, inhaling deeply and wrapping his arms around his body caging him.

Chanyeol chuckles, “You are making this really difficult for me” He kisses the top of Sehun’s head, “how about we  finish this at night....please?”

Finally the other sits up, jutting his bottom lip out, “fine you can go back to your work, but you will have to let me cook dinner”

Now Chanyeol doesn’t want Sehun to cook not only because he might exhaust himself in his condition but to be very honest his husband is a really bad cook. There were a few times before Sehun tried to cook surprise dinner for Chanyeol which almost ended up burning the kitchen or the meal there was no in between but obviously he wasn’t going to mention that.

“You know you don’t have to do that...” Chanyeol reasons. 

“You don’t know how bored I get, I have nothing to do the whole day” Sehun whines loudly poking Chanyeol’s chest. 

Sehun completing his MBA had joined as a HR trainee in a company when they came to know that he was already in his 4th week of pregnancy,  because it was an internship he had agreed to leave the job much to his reluctance and Chanyeol’s happiness. Since then he has been at home. 

“Enjoy this while you can, you won’t have time to get bored once the baby is born”

“Yah I sure as hell enjoy going to the bathroom every few minutes and getting my organs kicked, What fun” Sehun grimaces. 

Chanyeol laughes at his tone,pinching Sehun’s nose. 

“And not to mention how much weight am gaining,I swear after a few days I might not fit through the doorsways anymore” Sehun huffs crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You are right, my legs are getting pins and needles right now” Chanyeol smirks. 

Sehun’s eyes widens in shock, immediately he struggles to get up as fast as his pregnant body allows. 

“I was just joking babe” realising his mistake Chanyeol quickly grasps his arms before he can leave.

“No you are right, I am fat, it’s obviously not a joke...let me go” Sehun squirms in his hold trying to wiggle his way out.

“Am sorry, am sorry, I didn’t think you would take this seriously...you are not fat you are ” having our baby” he babbles kissing Sehun’s neck, he should have known not to tease his moody husband. 

Sehun looks away miffed puckering his lips. 

“Please forgive me, I didn’t mean to offend you...you know it babe” Chanyeol pleads 

“No, let me go...you can work on your stupid project” Sehun seethes still avoiding eye contact. 

“I can’t work knowing you are mad at me”

“I don’t care” Sehun finally shrugs Chanyeol’s hands off his shoulder and stands up wobbling a little.

“You were joking so I thought I...”

Sehun cuts him off at once scowling  “You think you can make fun of my weight? Only I am allowed to do that, no one else especially not you because, you did this” he points at his stomach. 

“Not really...It technically takes two hands to make a clap happen” Chanyeol scratches the back of his head glancing at the other. 

Sehun just gives him the _once_ _over_ _look_ without bothering to reply, he stomps his feet and leaves the room.

Chanyeol smacks his lips with his hand, he really needs to control his stupid mouth.

After contemplating for 5 minutes he decides  that apologising to his husband is way more important, project can wait. Not that he could get any work done knowing that Sehun is angry because of him. 

Chanyeol knocks on the on the bedroom door repeatedly.

“Se please open up at least talk to me”

“I love you”

“ _Oh_ , _is_ _it_ _too_ _late_ _now_ _to_ say _sorry_?

 _Yeah_ , _I_ _know_ _that_ _I_ _let_ _you_ _down...”_

“We can have pizza”

And the 4 magical words works  because the door opens with a click after a few seconds. 

Sehun peers from the half open door, his forehead creased, “but that will make me more fat”

“You are not fat Sehun and even if you were I wouldn’t care” Chanyeol exclaims. 

“So i want extra cheese and jalapeños on my pizza...oh and don’t ever sing Bieber’s song ever again” repying icily Sehun tries to close the door but Chanyeol quickly glides past him to enter the room. 

“You love Justin Bieber” he mumbles nervously. 

“No I don’t” Sehun flicks Chanyeol’s forehead.

“Ow...Okay but You love my voice...you told me the night we met” Chanyeol gazes at Sehun with hopeful eyes. 

Sehun nibbles on his lips tapping his chin as if deep in thought. 

“Reminds me why I should have avoided that day going to the karaoke all together” Sehun shrugs grinning.

Chanyeol feels relieved that Sehun is finally smiling, “I would have still met you some way or the other...we were meant to be”

“That sounds cheesier than mozza—“ 

He presses his mouth on Sehun’s to stop him from talking, it doesn’t help that he looks absolutely irresistible with that teasing smirk on his face. 

He kisses him slowly putting a hand behind Sehun’ head backing him away until his body is pressed against the door. Chanyeol lets his free hand stroke the younger’s inner thigh making Sehun arch and whimper into his mouth.  

“I still...I still want the..pizza” Sehun gasps as he pulls away hands still tangled in Chanyeol’s hair.

                               *

“What are you watching” Chanyeol asks as he slips out of his coat grabbing the water bottle.

“I don’t know some game show” Sehun mutes the tv keeping the remote back on the coffee table beside him “where were you?”  

After swallowing a few gulps of water Chanyeol turns to see Sehun who is laying down on the couch with a tub of ice cream on his growing belly and empty wrappers of chocolates surrounding him.

“I did call you but you didn’t pick up, I met someone after work” Chanyeol replies as he loosens his tie. 

“My phone is in the bedroom...who did you meet?” Sehun enquires frowning. 

“Remember I told you last night I have a client meeting today? Guess what the client turned out to be one of my friend from college?” Chayeol’s face lights up in a bright smile.

“Who?” The younger asks looking confused.

“Hani ! She even played guitar in our college band....I was so surprised to see her after so long” He gushes happily.

“Ohh I guess don’t know her” Sehun remarks blinking. 

“Cmon I have showed you pictures of my college and band too...she used to have like neon green hair back then it was crazy! We had so much to catch up, we decided to meet after office” 

Chanyeol walks towards him picking up the plastic wrappers off the ground worried that Sehun might step on it.

“I was wondering why you were late” Sehun chews on his lower lip. He can’t exactly join in his husbands happiness right now even if he tries.  

“This is why you should keep your mobile close to you, I called to let you know that il be late” He bents down to kiss his forehead,but instead Sehun cups Chanyeol’s cheeks pulling him to kiss his mouth, maybe that has something to do with him being a tiny bit jealous. 

He immediately lets go of the older “You are drunk?” His face twists in annoyance tasting the alcohol on chanyeol’s tongue.

“No, of course not I just had two glasses of Manhattan thats all.

“Why?” 

“We went to a bar nearby and Hani insisted so I drank” He shrugs oblivious of the other’s mood.  

Sehun slowly nods, “How come you get to enjoy time with your friend drinking at some bar while i am stuck at home doing nothing?” 

“Your friends visit you all the time Sehun it’s not like you are allowed to drink anyway” Chanyeol’s previous happy smile fading away. 

“They visit me because I am not allowed to go out”

“Sehun don’t be stupid I never said you couldn’t go out, I can drive you anywhere you want” Chanyeol rolls his eyes folding his sleeves.

“Why should I wait for you when I can drive but you won’t let me” Sehun states with an obvious irritation. 

“Don’t make it sound like I keep you as a prisoner or something...I worry about you that’s all” Chanyeol’s expression hardens. 

Its not that he doesn’t like Chanyeol fussing over him but sometimes it becomes overbearing. Lifting up the now melted ice cream tub of his stomach he carelessly places it on the floor below. 

“Is that why we didn’t go for a honeymoon?”

“What?” Chanyeol cocks his head towards the other still standing a few feet away from Sehun. 

“Why didn’t we even have a honeymoon?” Sehun repeats louder.

“I don’t know why you are suddenly asking but We can have it latter, anywhere you want we will go” Chanyeol replies in a reassuring tone which makes Sehun feel like a child being disciplined.  

“Latter? And when is that?” Sehun snaps at him. 

“After the baby comes of course, we have lot of time we can plan a real nice honeymoon” Chanyeol suggests running his fingers through his gelled hair. 

Gripping the edge of the couch to heave himself up, Sehun let’s out a groan, Chanyeol immediately offers his  help but he lifts his hand gesturing the other to stop. 

“It will never be the same and you know it” Sehun replies gritting his teeth.

Chanyeol blinks looking pensive, he has been handling the cycle of temper tantrums quite well knowing that Sehun gets emotional at snap of a twig.

“Honeymoon is supposed to be for the two of us” Sehun adds sarcastically

“Lot of people go on honeymoon with their babies , it’s nothing uncommon. I don’t know why we are even discussing this” Chanyeol says tiredly rubbing his temples.

When he gets no reply he glances at Sehun, his own expression softens seeing the flush creeping up the youngers hardened face. 

“Can you not stress over this” Chanyeol steps forward and grabs his husbands’s shoulder gently “we are gonna make memories either way, that’s what matters”

Sehun tears his gaze away, he bits down on his lips hard to stop himself from crying. 

Chanyeol speaks after sometime, his voice tired “We can go without our baby we can keep him here with your mother or mine, if that’s what you want” 

“What I want? What I want is us to be able to experience things together..it’s not just about a honeymoon Chanyeol, I didn’t even get to have a proper marriage because it happened so fast. I wanted to plan my wedding...I missed out on so many things because I was too tired or uncomfortable, I didn’t even know how the champagne tasted in my own wedding” Sehun swallows hard, he wipes a tear roughly off his cheek.

Sehun can see the hurt flashing on the other’s soft brown eyes but he can’t take his words back. 

Chanyeol’s hands fall slack from Sehun’s shoulder, “You sound like you aren’t happy with how everything turned out...” 

Sehun remains silent fixing his gaze on the ground, his fingers picking a lint off the couch. 

“Did I rush you into marrying me?” Chanyeol demands his voice strained. 

“That’s not what I meant” Sehun deadpans after a few seconds. He doesn’t even bother wiping off the tears streaking his face anymore. 

“No tell me, what do you mean? Because you don’t get to say something like this and then not give me an explanation, it’s my life too goddamnit” Chanyeol asks his voice a bit too loud, Sehun flinches in his seat. 

“Why do I feel like you are suddenly regretting your life choices with me?” Chanyeol’s lips break into a bitter smile. 

“Why...how could you say..” Sehun looks up at him bleary eyed. Chanyeol’s words keep echoing in his ears.

“Sehun..” Chanyeol murmurs stepping closer to him, his eyes fill with concern seeing how pale and exhausted Sehun suddenly looks, he reaches out to touch his face. 

Sehun jerks his hand away “Don’t stand in front of me...just go” Sehun lashes out hoarsely

Chanyeol heaves a sigh shaking his head, “Please calm down, stress isn’t good for you or the baby” 

“You should’ve thought about that before..before accusing me like that...I need to be alone right now” Sehun hisses at the other raising his palm 

“I am not leaving you” Chanyeol answers his gaze unwavering. 

“Fine then I will” Sehun tries to push himself off the couch unsteadily he knocks his knee on the table.

”Sehun..please let me see” Chanyeol stutters 

“No just leave me alone”  Sehun asserts raising his voice.

”Fine, if that’s what you want...il leave you...for now” mumbling Chanyeol turns his heels and walks out of their apartment. 

Sehun waits for the door to close when he breaks down into a sob covering his face, tears dripping down his fingers.

....

Chanyeol runs down the stairs until he finds himself standing outside the building, the cold biting wind hits his face but it doesn’t have any effect on him. He can only think of the vows he has taken to always consider Sehun’s feelings and make him happy but at the moment he realises that he has failed to keep his promises. 

He agreed to give him some alone time because Sehun wanted it also Chanyeol is the one causing the him stress when he needs it the least. He clenches his own fist in anger until his knuckles turn white. 

He hurt the one person in his life he never thought he would. 

....

Chanyeol gazes at Sehun slumped on the couch, his head resting on the headrest, eyes closed, his face dried with tears...he looks so small and fragile it breaks his heart. 

He crouches in front of him, his hands looping around Sehun’s waist, the younger stirs at the sudden contact and opens his eyes. 

Sehun stares at Chanyeol through glazed eyes. 

“I am so sorry...I hurt you..i” Chanyeol’s voice cracks halfway...beads of water falls down his chin drenching his shirt. 

“Come here” he urges him to get on the couch, he can’t let his husband sit on the floor and cry. 

Chanyeol looks at him then slowly climbs up on the space beside him, wrapping his arms around Sehun, his apologies are muffled and incoherent but Sehun understands because he feels the same way too. His own tears fall unceasingly. 

“Am sorry too...I wasn’t thinking” Sehun whispers breathily. 

Chanyeol looks at him,” No I hurt you...I doubted you of something I shouldn’t have..I don’t know what got into me...I feel miserable” 

“I was being selfish..” Sehun gives him a sad smile. 

“You are allowed to be selfish when you are carrying our baby” Chanyeol turns Sehun slightly towards him so he could see his face,” I made you cry...you don’t know how sorry I am” 

”I know you are...we both are” Sehun brushes off the stray hair on the older’s face, “Why is your face is so cold...??”

“I was outside...Sehun please don’t ever ask me to leave you because next time I won’t listen to you...I am not leaving you when you are hurt ” 

“I know you would comeback...and I might have said something’s but please don’t ever think that I don’t love you because if you do I don’t..” Sehun chokes on his wave of emotions. 

“Don’t cry, I know you love me you don’t have to explain anything...just don’t cry..seeing you like this is hurting me” Chanyeol murmurs in a soothing tone. 

Sehun weakly nods as Chanyeol wipes his tears away. 

“You know you still look beautiful when your face is all red and puffy” Chanyeol smiles at him. 

“You’re just saying this because it’s your duty as a husband” Sehun sniffs. 

“Ummm you got me” Chanyeol shrugs laughing. 

“No I take it back! I hate you” Sehun throws his fist at the other’s chest. 

“Too soon?” Chanyeol asks grinning

”Too soon” Sehun grumbles.

“You do know how to throw some mean punches though” He holds Sehun’s hands in his own, glancing at him his voice turns serious” did you hurt your knee?” 

Sehun shakes his head,”No I am okay” 

Chanyeol rubs the youngers stomach with his spread fingers “is he fine?”

“Yes we both are, don’t worry so much” Sehun smiles and kisses his husband's temple, Chanyeol returns thr kiss to his lips then closes his eyes "I love you” 

“I love you too...will you take me to bed..I feel tired” Sehun mutters.  

Chanyeol helps him stand up, before going going to the bedroom he leans onto Sehun and kisses his soft wet lips,loving the feeling of Sehun’s warm mouth on his own. He lets his hand rub up and down the other’s spine tenderly. He pulls Sehun closer until his belly presses onto his own stomach. 

“Our baby still does not have a name” Sehun suddenly mumbles against Chanyeol’s mouth. 

Chanyeol lets out a soft chuckle holding him in his arms,” right now what he needs is rest and so do you, we can think of names tomorrow” 

                                 * 

“Sehun there is a puddle” Chanyeol chides grabbing onto Sehun’s arm.

“I can see that” Sehun snaps, “again I am pregnant not blind” 

“I know I just can’t help but worry” Chanyeol replies sadly.

Sehun lets his fingers intertwine with the other’s, he quickly pecks on Chanyeol’s cheek, “I love you” 

Chanyeol stares at him smiling, dimples teasing his cheek, “If we weren’t outside I would have kissed you, because how cute you look with your beanie and slightly red nose” 

“It’s not even that cold and you made me wear all these stuff” Sehun whines pouting. 

“It is cold, we could have drove to the store..we are only walking because you asked” Chanyeol huffs. 

“No I had to beg, the only walking I do is from couch to bed it’s not enough” Sehun argues rolling his eyes. 

“Fine fine whatever you say, what are we buying again?” Chanyeol asks pulling Sehun closer to him away from the sidewalk. 

“Butterscotch ice cream and rest depends on what I see in the store” 

“I thought you didn’t like butterscotch anymore” Chanyeol arches his eyebrow confused. 

“I didn’t, but today I want to eat butterscotch only, it’s complicated” Sehun throws his hands in the air to which Chanyeol laughs shaking his head. 

....

Chanyeol suddenly turns around when he realises Sehun isn’t walking beside him. 

His face ashens when he sees Sehun bending over, fingers clutching his belly his face scrunched up in pain. He immediately rushes to him warily. 

“What happened? Chanyeol shouts distraught. 

Sehun bites down on his lips, wincing “Stomach pain” he replies through gritted teeth. 

“Do you want to go the doctor? Oh god do I call a taxi? This is why we should have drove...” Chanyeol yells frantically one hand wrapped around Sehun the other pressed against his stomach. 

“Please stop, I am fine now” Sehun lifts up his hand weakly.

“How can you be fine when you looked like you were in so much pain just now, Sehun I am worried” Chanyeol’s wide eyes looking at him with concern. 

“It’s just pregnancy pains, the doctor said it’s normal in 3rd trimester..” Sehun gives him a small smile. 

“Do you have this often...why didn’t you tell me?” He pulls Sehun even closer forgetting that they are standing on the footpath, nothing else matters to him right now. 

“Because you start panicking” Sehun mumbles nuzzling his face on Chanyeol’s chest inhaling his cologne and warmth. 

“No you have to tell me everything, don’t scare me like this...can you walk? Are you okay?” Chanyeol asks soothing circles on Sehun’s  back. 

“Yes I can walk..I told you I am fine” Sehun mutters as he tries to pull away, but Chanyeol holds him tightly in his grip. 

“Next time you need something we are driving, you are not walking again” Chanyeol declares pointing his finger. 

“Ahh” Sehun groans covering his face. 

“What? does it hurt again?” Chanyeol hovers over him.

“No I am annoyed with you” Sehun replies flatly. 

“You should be happy that I am not carrying you back to our apartment and letting you walk...also il give the doctor a call when he reach home” 

“Its literally two blocks—“

Chanyeol cuts him off, leaning in closing his mouth over Sehun’s still parted lips letting his tongue caress him gently. 

“What was that for?” Sehun asks slightly dazed from the kiss.

”I had to shut you up and also I told you I been wanting to kiss you” Chanyeol gives him a lopsided grin. 

“I don’t know if I should be angry that you interrupted me or be happy” Sehun utters blushing.

“I love butterscotch” Chanyeol exclaims staring at Sehun with hooded eyes. 

“You didn’t even eat the ice cream” Sehun looks at him confused. 

“I don’t need to...I love how it tastes in your mouth” Chanyeol smirks at his husband. 

“I hope you didn’t pass on your cheesiness to our son because it’s too much” Sehun lets out a pronounced sigh. 

Chanyeol slips his fingers inside the layers of Sehun’s clothes feeling his baby bulge, “umm I don’t think he minds it...he probably likes the cheesiness” 

“People are staring, I don’t think they need to see all this” Sehun sulks 

“Let them, They will know you are loved” 

“You are using my line on me, I see” Sehun shudders from the cold touch of the Chanyeol’s fingertips on his skin. 

“I learnt from the best” Chanyeol shrugs and fixes Sehun’s sweater before draping an arm over his waist. 

....                                   

“Our son is still nameless” 

“We can name him _anonymous_ ” 

“That’s it, am applying for a new husband” 

“Sehun you already have the best one” 

“No I want one who isn’t cheesy and dosent crack _such_ jokes” 

“You love me” 

“Hmm that I can’t deny...maybe if you shut me up now I might not look for—“

Chanyeol dosent need to be told twice. 

                               *

**Author's Note:**

> My angsty self couldn’t help but throw in some drama to balance the extreme domestic fluffiness. I may write a last chapter to the story or a prequel let’s see :)


End file.
